1. Field
This disclosure relates to a rechargeable lithium battery and a method of making a rechargeable lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
There has been a need to develop rechargeable lithium batteries for the portable electronic equipment having both high performance and large capacity.
Rechargeable lithium batteries are manufactured by injecting an electrolyte solution into a battery cell, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions.
The positive active material may be an oxide including lithium and transition elements and having a structure being capable of intercalating lithium ions such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1−xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and the like. A rechargeable lithium battery including such a positive active material has limits in terms of performance of a rechargeable lithium battery due to a side reaction with an electrolyte solution.